On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie
by Pink.Awa
Summary: Naruto. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. J'aimerais être avec lui, fêter ça avec lui. J'aimerais aussi le prendre dans mes bras, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Surtout lorsqu'on a trahis son village. narusasu, rien changé du texte
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. (...)_

Couple : Sasu/Naru...

Résumé ( errrrrrhhh ) : " Naruto. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. J'aimerais être avec lui, fêter ça avec lui. J'aimerais aussi le prendre dans mes bras, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Surtout lorsqu'on a trahis son village."

Cadeau pour ma petite nini Tu m'as demandé un cloud/kadaj mais j'ai du mal parce que je les vois pas ensemble... alors c'est parti pour le sasu/naru à la place d'acc ?   
Tu m'as dit un truc à la guimauve, je te file un truc à la méga guimauve lol. Arf c'est tout gnangnan, j'ai pas l'habitude lol.

C'est parti...

**On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.**

Naruto. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. J'aimerais être avec lui, fêter ça avec lui. J'aimerais aussi le prendre dans mes bras, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Surtout lorsqu'on a trahis son village.

Et comme c'est mon cas, je ne peux que l'observer de loin, dissimulé derrière un mur. Le regarder de loin, sans pouvoir lui parler ni m'approcher de lui. C'est dur, mais c'est comme ça, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Je le regarde, il rit, il plaisante, son sourire est magnifique. Je le regarde et enfouis ma main gauche dans ma poche, pour vérifier qu'elle est toujours là. Je lui ai écris une lettre, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais le courage de la lui donner.

Seulement, j'y ai expliquer tout. Pourquoi je suis parti, pourquoi j'aimerais revenir. Pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Parce que c'est en le perdant que j'ai réalisé que je tenais à lui.

Mais même si j'aimerais reprendre à zéro, retourner auprès de lui, je ne me voile pas la face. Il ne me pardonnera jamais ma trahison, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Alors tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est le regarder de loin, s'amuser et vivre sa vie. Aujourd'hui est un bon jour, il a l'air très heureux et content de la fête.

Il a l'air déjà bien éméché après avoir défié Kiba dans un concours de saké, il rigole tout le temps et ses joues sont rougies par l'alcool. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver adorable...

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher non plus de sourire à chacun de ses mouvements. Comme un petit démon, il ne cesse de faire des farces à ses amis. Après avoir poussé Ino dans la douche avec l'aide de Shikamaru, je le vois jeter un coup d'œil au prince du sable et sourire avec machiavélisme.

Il se rapproche rapidement de Gaara, cachant derrière son dos une bouteille de saké. Gaara lui lance un regard méfiant qui me fait sourire. Et soudain, Naruto pointe le doigt dans ma direction, je recule pendant que mon rythme cardiaque en prend un coup. Mais ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte, personne ne m'a vu et je m'en rend vite compte.

- Oh ! Regarde Gaara ! Un rouleau de techniques interdites !

Je ricane en voyant le ninja du sable relever vivement les yeux tandis que Naruto verse rapidement une sacré quantité d'alcool dans le verre de Gaara. Ce dernier redirige son regard vers le blond, il n'a rien remarqué.

Je regarde avec fierté mon cher blond s'éloigner en chantonnant. C'est vraiment lui le plus fort, il parvient toujours à ses fins.

Le voilà maintenant en train de fixer Tenten et son –heeeer- magnifique –yirk- décolleté. Et je suis tout de suite jaloux, bien que ce soit stupide de ma part. Après tout, il n'a aucun compte à me rendre. Vraiment aucun. 

Je le vois rebrousser chemin et se frayer un passage jusqu'à Shino. Je le vois se pencher vers lui et murmurer quelque chose à son oreille mais Shino secoue négativement la tête. Naruto prend une moue adorable et semble insister. Je me demande de quoi...

Puis Shino soupire et dépose quelque chose dans la main de mon blond. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents et repart dans la direction inverse.

Un sourire parcourt de nouveau mes lèvres, je crois que j'ai compris. J'en étais sûr, Naruto a fait exprès de trébucher devant Tenten et de "laisser échapper" l'insecte de Shino dans le décolleté prononcé de cette... bref.

Je le regarde encore un moment, il accumule les pitreries. Mais bientôt la fête se termine et ses amis prennent congé les uns après les autres. Très vite, il ne reste que lui et moi. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas.

- Entres, je sais que tu es là, je t'ai repéré depuis au moins une heure.

- ...

Bon, finalement il le sait. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ma raison me hurle de partir, mais mon cœur ne peut pas s'y résoudre.

- S'il te plait, entres, murmure mon blond.

Je m'exécute enfin sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, mon cœur bat si fort qu'il est sur le point d'exploser. Et je me retrouve face à lui, tête baissé de honte, attendant un coup qui ne vient toujours pas.

Au lieu de ça, je sens deux bras se refermer sur moi, tremblants et incertains. Je relève les yeux, et croise les siens. Ils me fixent, partagés entre la tristesse, l'amertume et peut être aussi un peu de joie ? Je n'arrive plus à penser, ou à bouger. Désormais il n'y a plus que lui et lui seul.

Je vois une larme couler le long de sa joue et je l'essuie délicatement. Je n'aurai pas dû revenir, je savais que je le ferai souffrir...

- Je suis désolé.

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ai entendu. Pourtant il finit par briser le silence.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai fais pleurer.

Il me fixe encore un instant puis sourit. Mon rythme cardiaque accélère encore plus que je ne le pensais possible. Je pensais ne plus jamais avoir droit à l'un de ses sourires...

- C'est parce que je suis tellement content de te voir, répond-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

Sa tête se loge dans mon cou et je l'entend renifler. Ses bras se sont enroulés autour de ma taille, et ses mains s'agrippent presque désespérément à mon tee-shirt. Son souffle irrégulier chatouille ma clavicule, c'est agréable.

Alors je finis par passer moi aussi mes bras autour de lui, le serrant contre moi par crainte de le voir s'éloigner. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne.

Une de mes mains se pose derrière sa tête, elle s'emmêle dans ses mèches dorées si douces, tandis que l'autre se presse dans son dos.

- Pardonne-moi, je répète.

Je le sens se tendre contre moi, mais il ne se dégage pas.

- Pardonne-moi d'être parti, de n'avoir pas compris plutôt... De n'avoir pas su être à ta hauteur...

Il se détache brusquement de moi, avant même que je ne puisse réagir. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner, il pose brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à son baiser, déjà il s'écarte, les joues rougies d'embarras.

Le silence s'installe péniblement, Naruto ne me regarde plus, il fixe le sol. Alors je m'approche lentement de lui et lui relève le menton avec douceur. Et tout aussi délicatement, je me penche vers lui pour me saisir de ses lèvres en un doux baiser.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, je ferme les miens, et enfin je le sens répondre à mon étreinte. Ses mains se posent sur ma nuque, approfondissant le contact, et les miennes se posent sur ses hanches.

Je ne pense plus à rien, si ce n'est à la douceur qui nous enveloppe en cet instant. Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi doux, tendre et langoureux, et à la fois si intense. Déjà nos langues se découvrent, se parcourent, dansent ensemble, et le souffle vient à nous manquer.

Nous nous séparons hors d'haleine, nos souffles erratiques se rencontre alors que nos yeux se croisent de nouveau.

- Hum hum...

Nous sursautons dans un même mouvement et nous séparons brutalement. Je tente de reprendre contenance en voyant Kakashi et Iruka qui nous regardent. Mon ancien maître semble particulièrement amusé, tandis que le brun est rouge de confusion et de gêne.  
- On vous dérange, on dirait, dit Kakashi, imperturbable. 

Je jète un coup d'œil à Naruto, il est écarlate, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attendris. Puis, je repose mon regard sur les adultes et vois qu'ils me fixent à leur tour. Je pousse un soupir et attrape la main de mon blond, l'amenant près de moi. Je pose une main sur sa joue et m'approche de son oreille pour y murmurer.

- Je reviendrais pour toi, je te le jure. Attends-moi.

Je mets la lettre dans sa poche et me penche pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

- Joyeux anniversaire. 

Il sourit et je me rue hors de la pièce, fuyant par la fenêtre ouverte. Maintenant, il le sait, je reviendrais pour lui. Quoi qu'il arrive.

On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, mais on peut trouver la personne pour laquelle on va se battre.

Fin. Enfin, je crois... 

C'était... naaaaaaaaze... hahahahaha.. haha... ha...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voilà, je poste enfin la suite de ma très fort chèrie kyoko (inscrite sur kei.hotaru) m'as envoyer. ****donc, je rappelle, c'est pas mon texte, et je poste le chapitre, exactement comme je l'ai reçu**_

**Titre : On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie**

**Chapitre 2 !! Tadaaaaaa !! lol **

**Couple : toujours un naru/sasu (normal, pour une suite...)**

**Voici ton cadeau d'anniv' très chère Awa, j'espère qu'il te plaira !! C'est la suite de On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. comme tu me l'avais demandé !! J'espère qu'il te plaira comme le premier chapitre t'a plu !!**

J'avance silencieusement le long des murs, évitant que mon ombre s'étende sur le sol éclairé par les lampadaires. Je regarde autour de moi, de tous les cotés et même en arrière, presque paranoïaque. Mais personne ne me suit, je suis seul au milieu des rues de Konoha.

Je retiens un soupir et m'apprête à traverser furtivement ce croisement, quand je ressens soudain une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne d'un bloc et me retrouve face à Kakashi, qui me fixe tristement.

- Tu vas encore le voir ? me demande-t-il d'une voix presque neutre.

Je ne réponds pas, plongeant simplement mon regard dans le sien.

- Bien sûr que tu y retournes, continu mon ancien maître en se grattant la tête d'un air embarrassé. Fais bien attention, il reste un traître aux yeux du village et de l'Hokage.

Puis, avant que je ne réplique, il se retourne et s'éloigne rapidement, se fondant rapidement dans l'obscurité. Je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit invisible et reprend mon chemin avec la même discrétion que toujours.

Oui, Sasuke a trahis le village. Et oui, je retourne le voir. Encore et encore, chaque nuit quand tout le monde ou presque dort. Il m'attend toujours au même endroit, toujours avec cet air incertain, comme s'il craignait à chaque fois que je ne vienne pas.

Mais je viens toujours.

Ça a commencé il y a près d'un an, lorsqu'il est revenu à Konoha. Lorsqu'il est revenu pour moi. Avec cette lettre que je conserve comme un trésor, la preuve qu'il m'aime. La seule lettre qu'il m'ait jamais écrite.

Après être repartit, il n'a pas donné signe de vie pendant plusieurs semaines. J'ai attendu chaque seconde de chaque minute, désespérant de le revoir. J'avais confiance. Il m'avait promit de revenir, pour moi, pour nous. Et il est revenu.

Un soir, très furtivement, il s'est glissé par ma fenêtre, que je laissais toujours ouverte pour lui. Il est repartit aux aurores, me laissant à nouveau seul. Puis, il est revenu trois jours plus tard, se glissant encore par ma fenêtre. Et ça a continué pendant deux mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse repéré un matin, en sortant du village.

Il n'est pas revenu pendant un mois après ça, me laissant sans nouvelle et sans savoir s'il était encore ne serai-ce qu'en vie. Mais j'avais confiance, il m'avait promit de revenir.

Quand il est revenu, nous avons décidé de nous voir en dehors du village. C'était maintenant à moi de le rejoindre dans cette clairière.

Au début, Sasuke était contre cette idée, il ne voulait pas que je prenne autant de risques. Il m'a fallu être très persuasif pour qu'il se fasse à l'idée que c'était moi qui ne voulai pas qu'il coure de risques.

Nous avons donc commencé à nous rejoindre une ou deux fois par semaine là-bas. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, alors le rythme de nos rencontres s'est accéléré. Nous nous voyons maintenant presque tous les soirs.

Quelques personnes s'en sont rendues compte : Iruka n'a pas tardé à me démasquer, il était là quand Sasuke est revenu la première fois ; Kakashi aussi, il se tait mais ses regards en disent longs, il est inquiet pour nous. Je l'étais aussi, mais plus maintenant. Sasuke m'a promit que ça irait.

Shikamaru est la troisième personne au courant. Je ne lui ai rien dit, il m'a juste regardé et m'a sourit. Il me demande parfois des nouvelles de Sasuke, mais préfère faire comme si de rien n'était. C'est mieux pour lui.

Personne d'autre ne sait et ne doit savoir, voilà pourquoi je fais toujours très attention lorsque je quitte le village et que j'y reviens. Comme maintenant.

Me voilà sortis de Konoha. Je rejoins rapidement la forêt pour me mettre à couvert. Je saute de branche en branche, silencieux comme une ombre.

Je finis pourtant par stopper ma course et m'immobilise d'un coup. J'attends un instant, accroupis et tendu, mais il n'y a rien. Je ne suis pas suivi.

Je reprends ma course, sourire aux lèvres. Je serais bientôt avec lui.

M'y voilà enfin. Je rejoins le centre de la clairière mais il n'est pas là. Je fronce les sourcils. Où il est ? D'habitude, il est toujours là, assit par terre en train de m'attendre avec ce petit sourire inquiet. D'habitude, j'arrive toujours pour le réconforter et le rassurer. Mais ce soir, je ne le vois pas.

Refoulant mon inquiétude, je regarde autour de moi, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mais à part l'attendre, que faire d'autre. Je l'attendrais toujours, il m'a promit qu'il reviendrait pour moi.

Mes bras tombent le long de mon corps, et je relève la tête vers le ciel. La nuit est dégagée, les étoiles brillent par centaines au dessus de moi. Je les fixe en silence, et comme à chaque fois que je le fais, je me sens aspiré par le ciel, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger mais de tomber en arrière à la fois. C'est très étrange comme sensation, et c'est tout aussi agréable.

Comme quand je suis avec Sasuke. Je ressens les mêmes choses quand il m'embrasse, quand il me touche, quand il me sourit. Tout simplement quand il est avec moi...

Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursaute lorsque deux bras se nouent autour de moi. La tête de Sasuke vient se loger sur mon épaule et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère bizarrement, alors que je suis plus soulagé que jamais.

- Te voilà enfin, dis-je en me retournant pour faire face à mon petit ami.

Il sourit en coin et se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement, renforçant sa prise sur mes hanches pour se rapprocher. Il se détache lentement de mes lèvres mais ne s'éloigne pas pour autant.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, souffle-t-il sur mon visage.

Je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou pour l'amener contre moi dans une étreinte.

- Y'a pas de mal, je réponds au creux de son oreille.

Il ressert sa prise et je sens sa bouche se poser dans mon cou, déposant de petits baisers plus légers qu'une caresse, avant de s'immobiliser et de former un sourire contre ma peau.

Je recule un peu et reprends sa bouche dans un baiser langoureux. Ses lèvres ont le même goût sucré que je connais par coeur maintenant, et dont je ne peux plus me passer. Et j'ai une brusque envie de rester avec lui pour toujours, c'est presque un besoin.

- 'suke, fais-je en m'éloignant.

Il grogne et tente de reprendre mes lèvres mais je m'écarte pour de bon en riant. Je lui attrape les mains et les serre dans les miennes.

- Oui ?

Il me regarde avec cet air doux et ce sourire tendre qui me font fondre à chaque fois. Et j'ai encore plus envie de ne jamais le quitter.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? répète-t-il.

- Si on partait ?

Il prend un air étonné, sa tête se penchant légèrement sur le coté.

- Tu veux trouver un autre endroit pour qu'on se voie ?

Je secoue négativement la tête.

- Si on partait loin d'ici, tous les deux, là où personne ne nous connaît ? Là où on pourrait enfin être ensemble pour toujours...

Son sourire se fane lentement et il me regarde avec tristesse.

- Naruto, je suis recherché pour être un allié d'Orochimaru dans presque tous les pays, je suis un criminel. Si on partait, je ferais de toi un criminel aussi.

- J'm'en fiche !

Je repasse mes bras autour de lui et il me prend dans ses bras presque machinalement.

- Tu ne pourrais plus retourner au village, tu serais considéré comme un déserteur et traqué...

- Mais je serais avec toi, je réplique obstinément, refusant de relever la tête pour voir son visage.

- Tu serais prêt à renier le village, à oublier tes amis, ta famille.

- Comme tu l'as fait...

- Justement, je ne veux pas que tu ais à vivre ça aussi !

- Mais moi, je le ferais pour toi, je m'écris. Parce que je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre !

Je me suis enfin décollé de lui et ai plongé mon regard dans le sien. Son expression confuse redevient tendre et je vois une lueur traverser ses prunelles sombres.

- Je sais bien que le monde n'est pas rose, je continue en reprenant sa main. Je sais bien que je dois faire des concessions, des sacrifices. Pour toi, je les ferais sans aucun regret. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça, je veux rester avec toi. Pour toujours.

- Alors d'accord, sourit-il.

Je le regarde un instant avant de saisir toute la portée de ses mots. Et une fois que c'est fait, un sourire vient étirer mon visage à l'extrême. Je saute dans les bras de mon brun préféré en riant.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Nous allons enfin être ensembles. Pour toujours. Mon village me manquera, c'est certain, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. J'ai fais mon choix.

Et j'ai choisis Sasuke...

**Fin. (à moins que tu me redemandes encore une suite pour noël cette fois mdr) **

**Voilà, j'vais finir par me spécialisé dans la guimauve, quoique c'est pas mon style de prédilection (ceci explique cela) lol **


End file.
